parodypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.EXE meets Elmyra Duff
A/N: For this story, it will be from the point of view of everyone's least favorite Tiny Toon girl, Elmyra. Story Hi, I'm Elmyra Duff, and I just loooove to hug and squeeze adorable animals into itty bitty pieces. However, I have noticed them not moving anymore for some reason after being my pet a while. Anyhow, this is how I met the cutest hedgehog ever: After coming home from my school, I found a strange package. No name tag or nothing, but it read "To Elmyra". I bet it was Buster Bunny who gave it to me. So I opened the package, then saw a strange little disc thingie. I don't know what to expect, but it looked really weird. A note came out of the weird package thingie, and I read the words carefully. The words looked like it was from some guy living somewhere. "To Anyone Who Gets This Disc, Listen carefully because I will only say this once: the disc is a nightmare. I only had enough time to mail it away somewhere, anywhere, before he could get to me. I should have listened, but my stupid curiosity got the best of me. It got my best friend and soon it will come to me. If it's not destroyed, you'll be sorry. Trust me on this. You do not want to mess with him. Please, just destroy it before it can do more harm! Oh god, please!" I was a bit confused at what I read. I mean there's no name on this letter or anything. But I figured it was just some prank one of my classmates did and tossed the paper in the garbage. So I went inside and used my daddy's computer, placing the little shiny disc thingie inside, then saw what was booted up: a strange file called "Sonic.exe". I don't know why it was called that, but I booted up the little item, mostly due to being curious. And boy, oh boy, did I ever meet that guy. I saw a blue hedgehog on the screen, with normal looking eyes. However, when I pressed a button, for a brief second, I thought I saw his eyes turn black with red irises and the sky changing. I also noticed the water turning red as well. Did someone dye the ocean just now? Anyhow, I found myself at the beginning screen, noticing a cute little orange fox, a red doggy of a sort, and a big chubby walrus man. Those three were so adorable, I'd like to give them little itty bitty hugs. Anyway, I picked the cute fox and after 5 seconds, I heard weird laughter, like in that Final Fantasy game I heard about. Then, I saw the title marked "Hill Zone Act 1" with the strangest music I've ever heard before I saw the fox. So as natural, I moved the little character to the right, though I noticed something odd: there was no baddies. I wonder what happened? So then I made my way to the area, though I noticed all the animals all weird and such like they were in that dyed red pool from the beginning with a few using pink ropes to sleep on. I don't know why they want to act like possums. Afterwards, I finally came to where that blue hedgehog, Sonic I bet, was. He had his eyes closed, standing like he was waiting for something. So the cute fox moved close to him and thus, he opened his eyes, showing the same type of eyes I saw earlier. Then that text came up. "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" Ooooh! Do I ever! I just wanna make him my new playmate. So I was in this level called "HIDE AND SEEK" and found the Island area all on fire. I made the worried fox go the other way, hoping to find that cute hedgehog and to my surprise, the laughter was heard as he appeared around the area. Then, the drowning music was heard as the hedgehog, to my amazement, flew toward the cute fox. He-he-he. This game is fun. However, I noticed the fox tripping and crying a bit after he vanished. Awww, poor little guy. After that, I got up and went to find some boo boo bandages, hoping to help the little guy. However, just as I pulled out the bandage, I heard a scream of a sort. Gosh, he must be REALLY hurt by the rock. When I turned to the screen, I saw only the text once more. "You're too slow, want to try again? Do I ever?! Yay. When it jumped back to the character select screen, it showed the cute fox missing and in a box. He looks very black furred-looking. Maybe he got a dye job. Oh well. The red thing was next to play. Once more, that laugh was heard with the screen black for a few seconds before it showed "YOU CAN'T RUN". Where was I running to? The next staged play as it had sky background along with that weird theme from Earthbound or something like that. Still, despite the red thing's looking weirded out, I made him go on. I hope he runs to that cute hedgehog too. As he ran down the pathway, the screen started flickering a bit while laughter was heard. Maybe my computer wasn't running so good. After a few seconds, I saw red stains, obviously probably ketchup spillage, all over the ground. Yeesh, talk about too much ketchup. Anyhow, all of a sudden, as the red thing ran, the hedgehog appeared in front of him before red static appeared. "FOuNd YOu!" was what the screen said. Ooooh, it must be another hide and seek game. So anyway, the static came back again with the red thing going around along with that Silent Hill music heard. The hedgehog only appeared as I made the red thing kept going after him. However, he kept disappearing every time I came close. Was he some sort of magician or something? At that moment, I noticed the thing on his knees and clutching his head as he sobbed. Maybe I pushed him too hard. Just when I looked away to see if I could find any get well medicine for computers, I heard screaming once again. Wow, he must have been really frustrated with the game too. "So many souls to play with, so little time... would you agree?" Agree to what? Oh well, it was time for the last character. I saw my game back at the select screen which now showed the red thing in the screen looking darker red with grey. He must've gotten old. So there was that Egg guy left and with little choice to play this guy, even though he's not an animal, I selected him. "..." was what the screen heard. It then showed some sort of hallway that the Egg guy was in. As that music from the first zone that wasn't reversed anymore was heard, I moved the guy looking suspicious. This was really weird to me, though. He only started running like he was running away, heading down the hall. The man came to the stairs where I sent him before making him go downward where the room was getting darker and more red. Something tells me whoever made this game had a bad decoration sense. I use flowers for my room. As I continued making him go down the next hallway and stairs, which looked as if I went on for a minute, I heard the same laughter with the music slowly faded and the torches carrying black flames. Finally, we came to the third hallway with the egg guy looking creeped out. I don't know why he would. It's just playing with the cute hedgehog with red eyes. Just then, the cute hedgehog popped in front of the Egg guy before it showed red static. At that moment, when the static cleared, I saw an image of the hedgehog really up close to me. And what he did when it showed him as if close to me was give out the biggest smile ever, especially with the pointy teeth he brushed. The static and laughter, though the last one deeper and weirder, was seen and heard on my screen before it showed the weird message. "I AM GOD." After a split second, the hedgehog lunged at the screen and screeched loudly with mouth wide open as it showed a spiral abyss before the red static showed for a few seconds. It was really shocking. Finally, one more sentence came up as it showed, "Ready for Round 2, kid?" The laughter sounded clearer as if he was behind me. It finally booted me back to the menu where it showed the screen of the egg guy now skinned conditioned and itchy-looking with mustache drooping and glasses broken with stains on it. Then, the computer shut itself off. I was confused at what happened. Why did it shut down? I had no idea. So I went to see if I can check the cute hedgehog, taking out the disc. All I shouted was, "Hey hedgehog cutie? You still in there? I sighed, feeling let down before putting the disc down. After a moment, when I turned, something lunged at me before I looked. It was the hedgehog from before. "Heh, looks like you're in for a world of trouble now, kid. Just make things interesting if you can." He spoke to me. It was true! He IS real! I don't know why people don't like this guy, but he looks pretty neat to me. After a moment, I hugged and squeezed the little blue hedgehog with blood eyes speaking, "Ooooh! You're such a cutie! I'm gonna make you my pet." "What?!" he spoke in shock and horror, "That wasn't what I was trying to-" "We're gonna have so much fun together. We'll be playmates, have fun party games, and I'll be able to hug you and squeeze you forever and ever. You'll be with me for all eternity." "Oh god! What have I done?! No! Even I can't stand this!" "Come on, we've got a play date of activities to do now." However, as I said that and turned away, I heard a crack noise. I looked as I saw the screaming hedgehog, as if in agony, forcingly tearing the disc in two and tossing it away before he vanished completely. Awww, and here I thought I had a new friend. After a moment, I sighed, saying, "I lose more demonic pets that way." End